Death  Star
by practical release
Summary: With a slip of the tongue. Two friends battle it out.


"Take it back Black Star." Kid said in a very annoyed tone. Everyone in the class was silent at Kids outburst.

"Why should I, I will surpass God and that includes your dad." Black Star said and put both hands behind his head. Kid heard this many times, but this time he couldn't take it anymore. He would tolerate when Black Star would make such outlandish claims, but he could no longer tolerate him shaming him and his father.

"Black Star, you should take it back." Maka said and was about to pull out her book but Soul stopped her.

"No let them handle it." He said and sighed. "There always like this anyway." Maka sighed as well and put her book down. She didn't like it when her friends fought but sometimes she can't intervene, and with these two especially.

Before long all the kids were outside the school near the fighting grounds. Black Star on one side and Kid on the other. Their respective partners in weapon form with them.

"Let's try to get this over with fast okay. I have other stuff to do." Liz said annoyed that she was in this pointless fight.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure Kid will end this quick, I am hungry." Patty said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Black Star are you sure you want to do this?" Tsubaki said, worried about her Miester and best friend.

"Don't worry about it. It's about time I put him in his place. He will learn that I, Black Star am the greatest to walk the earth." Tsubaki sighed to herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk him out of this.

Before too long, all was silent, both waiting for the right moment to strike.

The sun was high over the two friends now enemies on the battleground of the school; one with a chained scythe and the other with twin pistols.

"I hope you're ready to eat your words Black Star." Kid said and got into his Sin stance. His upper body turned to the side with one arm in front of him and the other behind his body.

"Get ready to eat the ground Kid!" Black Star said and held Tsubaki in windmill shuriken mode. Just as Black Star finished his statement he through the large Shuriken vertically at Kid while running behind it.

Kid sidestepped to the left and dodged the shuriken. Black Star smirked as he aimed his punch at Kids torso.

"Don't take me for an amateur." Kid said as he slammed one of the guns down hard on Black Stars hand making him stumble closer to him. He then shoved the other gun into Black Stars forehead and fired. The trigger shot a projective portion of Kid's soul Wavelength into Black Star making him fly back.

The Shuriken came back around to cut Kid horizontally. Kid jumped effortlessly over it as the shuriken landed near Black Star.

"If you just take it back I can just let it go here." Kid said and rubbed his head.

Black Star slowly stood up with a more determined face. "Don't underestimate me." He said and grabbed the shuriken. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Black Star said and the shuriken turned into a large black katana. Black slash like tattoos covered Black Star's body. "Speed star" He muttered before running to Kid at an incredible speed.

Kit began to strafe to the side, shooting at Black Star but every shot was either deflected or dodged. Moving in, Black Star thrust forward with the sword. Kid quickly back stepped to avoid the piercing blow.

"Not fast enough." Black Star said as his shadow intertwined on the blade of the sword than shot at Kid, kicking him back several feet, he slid to the ground.

"I don't think we are going to beat him in a close range fight." Liz said though the pistol. Kid nodded as he stood up. Black Star had no intention on letting him rest as he ran again at kid.

Kid ran forward, shooting at Black Star to make him dodge more. Black Star was puzzled when he ran right at him, and as he dodged right past him. Kid then slide around and opened his palm. A black sphere fell out and hit the ground, slowly forming into a skateboard. Kid got on top of it then held both of his guns forward.

"Soul Resonance!" He shouted as his twin guns began to glow and grow. Black Star knew it would take him time to charge up his weapons and ran to him. Before he could get close however, the skate board began to hover. The wheels turned ninety degrees up and propelled into the sky. The two guns now encasing both hands grew and extended with a black spark flowing around it. "Now Death Cannon!"

Black Star opened his eyes wide and began to run, but the skateboard followed, now making the usually motionless cannon into a seeking laser. The beam followed Black Star until finally connecting, knocking him back into a wall, causing it to crack.

Black Star fell to the ground and Tsubaki turned back to her chain scythe mode.

"It's over." Kid said and descended to the ground. He got off his skateboard and walked up to Black Star.

"It's not over till you're the one on the ground." Black Star said and threw the scythe at Kid. Kid turned his body slightly and shook his head. "You just won't learn will you?" He said and pointed his guns at his downed friend.

"Give me your best shot." Black Star said and shut his eyes hard, bracing himself. Kid let out a sigh and began to shoot point blank at Black Star, peppering him with shot after shot. The scythe turned and twisted around them.

"You have nothing left" Kid said and turned around. His eyes wide when he realized the chain floating slightly above the ground.

"Trap…Star" Black Star said weekly as the chain quickly contracted and wrapped around Kid. Black Star slowly rose to his feet and kicked over Kid. "See I won." He said and gave a weak laugh before falling over. Tsubaki quickly turned back to her human form and ran to Black Star.

Kid stared at the sky for a moment and smiled. "More like a tie."


End file.
